The Unexpected Visitor
by IheartItaly
Summary: Romano decides to take a bath, only to find Italy in there already! They then share how they feel towards another. {There is nothing like kissing or anything. So if anybody is concerned, don't be.}


The Unexpected Visitor

"Hey, Romano!" Spain called to his underling. Romano had a frown on his face as he walked in.

"What, Spaniard? Did you find your marbles?" He grumbled. Spain smiled.

"No, even better!" He pulled out a camera, "I've found my old camera. I used to take pictures and videos about you, remember?" Romano glared at him.

"Si, and I remember you used to not leave'a me alone about it!" He said. Spain sat on the couch. He smiled at Romano.

"Want to watch them with me, Nino?"

"NO! I'm going to take a bath." Romano said. He grabbed a towel.

"Want me to rub your back?" Spain asked. Romano punched his face.

"No, you sick pervert Spaniard!" He walked away.

"Don't forget to rub behind your ears, Romano." Spain called after him. Romano sighed out of annoyance. He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Okay..." He called back. He opened the door to the bathroom. The light was already on. Strange...Romano also saw a fresh pair of clothing laid out. Then Romano saw a shocking scene before him. His brother, Veneziano, was taking a bath. In Spain's home. Veneziano smiled and waved at his brother.

"Ciao, Romano!" He laughed in his innocent way. Romano almost fainted. But he screamed like a little girl instead.

"What the crap, Veneziano! What are you doing here!? And taking a bath too!?"

"Were you going to take a bath too? That's okay, Romano, we can take a bath together!" Italy smiled. Romano stared at his brother in shock.

"I don't want one now." He said. Suddenly, Spain shoved the door open.

"Are you okay, Romano!? I heard you scream!" Then he noticed Italy in the bathtub. He smiled.

"Oh, hello, Little Veneziano!"

"What the pasta, Spaniard!? You're not surprised that he's a'suddenly here!?" Romano said, staring at his 'captor' in shock. Spain smiled at him.

"I'm always happy to have guests, Romano. You know that."

"Yeah, but not uninvited!" He said.

Romano rubbed his head, yawned, and walked to his room. It has been a long day, and Romano was tired. Especially from that surprise in the bathroom earlier. He walked in his room and saw his little brother sleeping. In his bed. Romano's face grew to anger. Who did his little fratello think he was?

He walked up to Italy and pushed him to the other side of the bed.

"Just stay on your side." He mumbled. He didn't want to sleep with his brother. He was going to pull out a cot for Italy to sleep in. But noooooo, Italy assumed he could sleep with Romano. Romano turned off the light and glared at his brother. He did look a little cute when he was sleeping, though. Romano looked around to make sure no one was looking. He sighed and rubbed his sleeping brother's head. He started to smile. Maybe it wasn't so bad sleeping with your brother.

"Sleep tight, Little Brother." He said. Then he pulled the sheets up and fell asleep.

The next day, Spain was acting goofy. He kept snickering over nothing that seemed to be funny. Romano glared at him and Italy had a puzzled look on his face.

"What the pasta is so funny, you dingbat?" Romano said crossing his arms. Spain covered his mouth.

"Nothing. I just couldn't help but notice you two this morning. It was so funny and cute." He said through his snickering covered mouth. Romano glared at him.

"What'sa so funny about us, eh!?"

"I just happen to have a video of it!" Spain said. He was a little controlled his laughter a little, but he was blushing now. He took out his ipod and pushed the 'play' button. Romano blushed and almost screamed at what he was watching. Italy and Romano were snuggled up together! Asleep! Italy was resting his head on Romano's shoulder, and Romano's head was resting on his brother's head. They heard Spain snickering silently in the video and whispering, 'they are so adorable when they're sleeping'. The video stopped and Italy and Spain were awing at the video. Romano thought that they were mocking him. Romano blushed and looked away.

"I was asleep! I don't care about Veneziano!" He said. Spain put his arm around his head and rubbed his fist on Romano's head.

"It's okay, Romano. You can show you like your brother. Don't worry, I won't post it on Youtube, Twiter, Facebook, or anything." Spain promised. Then a thought came to him. He looked at Italy, "Oh by the way, Italy. Why did you come over?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with Romano." Italy blushed, looking away, "I was hopping since we're not going very well, I wanted to spend some brother bonding time with him." Spain smiled.

"Aw, did you hear that, Romano? He wants to spend some time with you." He laughed. Romano stared at his brother in shock.

"R-really? You left that potato-loving German to...spend some time with me?" He couldn't believe it. His brother...wanted him, "W-Why do you say that,eh?" Italy blushed and looked away. He nervously rubbed his foot on the ground. Spain smiled. He was glad that the brothers were starting to share each other's feelings. But he was forgotten by the Italian Brothers by now.

"Well..." Italy swallowed nervously, "there are certain things...that only brothers of the same blood can share." He looked up at his older brother, "And I...I love you." He said. Romano stared at him in shock. For some reason, tears developed in his eyes. Was his brother telling him this just now?

"R-really?" Romano managed to say. Italy nodded. Romano couldn't hold back his tears anymore and he began to cry.

"I-I love you too, Veneziano!" He said. Spain smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. After a moment, Romano smiled.

"I'ma going to make some pasta!" He said. Italy smiled.

"VE! I'll make it!" Italy squealed.

"No, Fratello. I said I would make it." Romano said.

"I want to make it!" Italy whined. Romano glared at his brother.

"Veneziano-" He started. But he took a deep sigh and calmed down, "Okay, fine. You can make it this time. I'ma just going to burn it like last time." He said. {see Camping Trip 2} Italy smiled.

"Yay!" He dashed into the kitchen and began making the pasta. Romano shook his head. Spain smiled.

"They are so adorable. Even if Romano is completely terrifying." He said to himself.

End


End file.
